Fiore
Currently under construction. Will add more content very soon! Summary Residing within Morytania, Fiore is a coven member of the Skalovs. She is a firm believer of "The old ways" that were more common during the times of the great covens. ''' '''That is to say, she believes Vampyres are the supreme race, and equality between the races is unthinkable. Character Sheet * Body: Fiore stands at just 5'4 in humanoid form. With slender, spider-like proportions backed by a wire musculature. Her chest is somewhat busty, and her shoulders are broad; when in full form. Otherwise, they match her lithe build. Her hands and feet each possess long, claw-like nails of a black color. Lining each ear are rows of small earrings, which oft jingle musically when she is in motion. * * Face: Fiore's face is an accurate representation of her people. Her cheekbones are high rising, gaunt, while her jaw is sharp and angled to a fine point. Her brow ridge is pronounced, and her eyes are sunken. Topped off with a snubbed bat-like nose. Either ear comes up to a fine point. Her mouth is arguably the most pleasant feature of her visage seeing as it houses two dangerous fangs, it's color is a fleshy pink, soft and lush like a satin pillow, despite the deathly complexion of most her flesh. Her eyebrows are slender, and her eyes themselves will vary in color according to coven. * * Family: Fiore has three sons. Not by birth of course, but by turning. Ren Draculea. Ibraham Draculea. and Malar Skalov. * * Gender: Female. * * Hair: Fiore's hair is long, flowing, and coal black. Possessing a shine most noticeable in the light, closely resembling the colors of a raven basking in the sunlight. * * Housing: Fiore resides in her home hidden somewhere along the south-western side of Morytania, but also is known to stay at the Skalov manor for varying duration's. * * Religion: Unspecified. Fiore has never been directly asked about this before. * * Misc Info: Fiore is ambidextrous. Name: Fiore has gone by several names over the years. And are listed in order below. # Fiore Scurov. # Fiore Mallavian. # Fiore Credinta. # Fiore Draculea. # Fiore Skalov. Full Form Description: Fiore stands tall in her true form, her skin becomes a coarse stony texture, and her muscle mass increases considerably. Her hands and feet don dagger-like claws, and her movements become very "cat-like", in the fact her crooked legs carry and propel her quickly, and with each step, her head bobs fourth just a small bit. Her body gains an iron-like, ropy musculature, showing off the raw power she has in this state quite well. A thick musk swirls in her presence when she takes on the guise of the Vampyre. Early Life In the beginning, like many others; Fiore was but a simple human. Fiore Scurov was her name then. Originating from Ardougne, she had began as a humble rough-neck working for her family, local farmers & fishermen. She cooked, she cleaned, she fished, she tended the livestock of her families farm, she tended the fields, though life there was not without it's own troubles. Her family was wrought with conflict and unnecessary drama at every turn. The wars fought between Kandarin and their many widespread enemies had forced most of those living in or around Ardougne into taking shelter in the city. Most of the young healthier subjects, were conscripted into Kandarin's military to assist with the war efforts. Covert Operations Fiore was armed and armored under their service, but not trained; not at first. She proved to have a knack for the art of combat, even without formal training. Having participated in various operations in Al-Kharid against the Ryders, Rellekka against Fremennik rebels, Forinthry, against various small Dragonkin Worshiper encampments. And so, she was inducted into a smaller elite Squadron whom were subject to advanced training, and given more covert objects to complete for their King and Queen. She had done many things that she found questionable in these operations, things that were without a doubt considered a crime to most every realm and culture in the mainland. She soon found her company set on a mission that required they set sail for Morytania. At the time, Misthalin was under control by the Dragonkin worshipers, and was not a territory they could simply trek through without some notable problems along the way. So they had taken the long route, plotting a course for Port Phasmatys. After arrival, they sought out the Paladin order that had began operating within the hallowed land, Fiore assumed they were there to make some sort of agreements. Now, by this time, Fiore had gained experience in the art of smithing, and was charged with tending her companies arms & armor. Oiling them, cleaning them, sharpening them, and repairing them. Becoming a Vampyre It wasn't even two days time after her arrival that Fiore met her first Vampyre. '''In the time before, she had mainly sat in the '''Canifis tavern, watching and listening to the people inside. Making herself as unsuspecting and unimportant as possible. Yet.. someone still managed to take an interest in her, a man approached her, and the struck up conversation; she found him a tad off however, masked in such a strange thing. They soon agreed on a deal which involved her forging a weapon for him, but as soon as she turned away, his reasons for masking his face were made clear. He drew his weapons, and struck her over the head with it's flat. She only remembers little of that.. a cold numbness rapidly spreading about her body, before all simply faded to black. She awoke inside a strange shack where faint light poured in through the cracks of the crudely made walls, in the beams of dirty light that shone down on the floor, she could see particles of dust swirling and dancing. She laid there for what seemed light the longest time, thinking her captor was nearby, or possibly some allies of his. Assuming she had been kidnapped and possibly to be subjected to Slavery.What she found instead was... even more shocking. She hadn't been tied up, robbed, or anything similar. Crawling to her feet, Fiore thought all was well after some uncounted minutes; to her they seemed more like hours. Yet.. the sight she discovered was unnerving, disturbing. Her hands.. were clawed, crooked, monstrous. She panicked, thinking that the man had performed some foul magicks on her body. Return to Canifis Stumbling about the shack on oddly proportioned crooked legs, the claws of her newly shapen feet became caught betwixt two of the unevenly spaced floorboards; bringing her into a harsh thud against the floor. Before her, were shards of a once whole mirror. Slowly but surely.. she took in her new appearance, and realized that he who assaulted her was a Vampyre, and he had left his mark on her. Fiore curled herself into a ball, rocking back and fourth inside of that shack for hours to come. Weeping at the monster she had become, she could not go to her company now... they would simply take her for one of the local Vampyres, and no doubt slay her without a moments thought. But then a thought occurred to her, how long had she even been here? and for that matter, where was she? She managed to stow her grief for the time, and exit the shack. A blast of damp, foggy air hit her face, and she realized she was in the middle of the swamp somewhere. She reasoned she had to have been gone at least a day or two, it was in the early hours of the morning judging from the environment. She met the man in the afternoon. A strange pang of hunger struck her, she reasoned this was normal enough, after all she had been out here for at least a day. Fiore located herself by using the moss on the trees to get a handle on her positioning. Her friend had said Moss gross on the north side of a tree in northern regions, and on the southern, shady sides of trees in the more southern regions. She which direction Canifis was located, and simply traveled in that path until she came across it. Vampyre Life Fiore's first few months as a Vampyre were the most difficult. She found she was shunned by Humans, Werewolves, and mainly every race besides Vampyres. She was struck with silver, doused in Holy Water, shot with ranged weaponry, assaulted with spells. She found it impossible to safely interact with others, but necesssary to be exposed to them. As her only means of gaining nourishment as other Vampyres suggested, was Blood. And the Canifis tavern provided this, in the form of Bloodwine. She soon found herself bearing witness to Marie Mallavian, and Larkir Mallavian stroll inside of the Tavern, taking note of how the occupants seemed over eager to move out of their way, and were so.. polite, cautious, perhaps frightened of the two. They were Vampyres without a doubt. They left almost as soon as they had arrived, yet Fiore was compelled to follow after them. Perhaps it was the power and and respect they seemed to command from the locals, or the fact that they seemed so content and satisfied with what they were, even joyous of their people. She followed along behind them in mist form, as they simply walked to the Mallavian manor. The path would've been treacherous for those not of their kin. It had no road, and inside winded through the dangerous swamps, and eventually came to a large compound bordered by tall barbed walls. Fiore noted, that the area was patrolled by many a Vyrewatch. All too aware at this point, that she must have been allowed onto the property, as there was no way she went unnoticed by the patrols. She eventually found herself before two large doors, and they must have been specially crafted for the manor; as they were several inches thick, and were bordered in reinforced metals. Yet.. they would not open, no matter how hard Fiore tried. It could not have been a matter of locks, as there was not even a slight shift or strain in the doors. She reasoned it was enchanted. Joining the Mallavians Instead, she decided to simply knock. And so, the doors were opened by that same familiar Vampyre, Marie Mallavian. She asked for permission to enter the Manor, and was promptly questioned on her reasons for wanting to do so, after a brief series of questioning, Marie allowed her entry. Fiore entered, and was quite literally taken back how how pleasant it was inside of the manor, the floors were clean and polished, made of some hardwood she didn't recognize. The walls were stone, and littered in decorations of exquisite taste. She found herself in the middle of a gathering.. Larkir stood in the middle of them all, behind a table. To her side, an elven woman stood collared, seeming to be following Larkir's every whim. Fiore eventually learned her name was "Seven". Around the room, stood Hitomi Mallavian, Gennevieve Mallavian, Marie Mallavian, and Jessica Mallavian. They were perhaps a bit suspicious of her at first, but all seemed to be at ease after stating: " At least her eyes are not blue. " Fiore did not yet know the meaning behind such, and simply stood around as they talked. They were discussing the Varre, and their rule over Canifis. Fiore knew little about that as well. She was after all, not exactly familliar with the whole culture and on-goings behind the Vampyres. They had always been her enemy in the past, and she was only taught how to fight them. Fiore and Larkir stared at one another often throughout the conversations going on, mainly in silence. Fiore didn't know why she gazed at her so, but she judged that she was the figure of authority among the group, judging from her demeanor, and everyone's behavior around her. Larkir and Marie spoke to one another in hushed tones that Fiore couldn't make out, but she understood they came to some sort of agreement, by the fact they both nodded to one another. Following this, Marie lead Fiore to another room in the Manor, and offered her membership in the coven. Fiore promptly accepted, finding them more welcoming and friendly than anyone she had met thus far. Overtime, Fiore came to be mentored by Marie, and taught the ways of their coven. She made close friends with Odin Mallavian, Seven, Sonja, and Jessica. The Mallavian phase Fiore's time in the mallavians was perhaps brief, but it impacted her quite a bit. * Odin was a Vampyre, much like herself, he had been turned against his will, and had extremely mixed feelings about the on-goings in Morytania. People were cruel to him as they were to Fiore, this was likely what brought them to be such good friends in the beginning. * Seven was the Elf slave who served the coven Head masters on a personal level, and also tended the Manor and general desires of the Coven. She was strangely loyal to the Mallavians, Fiore often speculated she was under some sort of mind-bending effects. * Sonja was a werewolf who served Hitomi and Larkir in particular, much like Seven, she had an almost blind loyalty to the Coven. She was a bit of a thug, and carried out whatever operations they desired, along with leading the Mallavian Werewolf pack who served them. Fiore began performing tasks assigned to her by coven Head Masters, and occaisionally by Larkir herself. Tracking down enemies and slaying, beating, capturing, or interrogating them, was a common assignment. She was also charged with bringing in new slaves along with the Werewolves, and finding potential recruits for the coven. Around the same time, Alfred Klios began coming around the manor frequently, spreading the word of "equality" and fairness between the races. The Mallavian head masters did not appreciate his ideals, She had attempted to kill Alfred klios at one point, during an ambush in Canifis carried out by herself, Hitomi, Genevieve, and another Mallavian Coven member. She did so on the orders of the coven, and nearly succeeded. However Alfred escaped via Teleport Tablet. Alfred soon ambushed Fiore on her next visit into Canifis, and spoke to him of his ideals of truth, mercy, justice, and wrought guilt onto her conscious. Rebellion Some time after ownership of Canifis had been torn away from the Varre, and Fiore had played her part in it, namely the battles between the Draculea and the Varre, Fiore and Odin became rebellious like many of the Mallavian members. Feeling remorse for the slaves, and actions the coven were taking. Larkir went into slumber, and Marie. Leaving the remaining coven members scrambling to take the position of top leader. This position fell to Genevieve and Hitomi, seeming to flip-flop between the two of them on a fairly regular basis, as their presence shifted often between active, and absent. Hitomi and Genevieve brought aggression from other covens down onto the group, as did the actions of a few key members in the Coven. Soon they were at war with a number of other covens, and a few groups establishing a presence in Morytania. Fiore around this time, which was goaded on by the influence of Alfred Klios to leave the coven to form her own "rebellion" against the Mallavians, in particular. She dubbed the Coven, "Credinta". Translating, into "Faith". She and Alfred began making attacks on the Mallavians whenever they showed themselves in public, and on the actual manor itself a number of times. This in that time, Fiore once again, frequented the Canifis tavern. Waiting on her prey to come out, as this was the hot-spot that they flocked to. Fiore soon met a mage who called himself "Ren". He was alive on their first encounter, and a human at that. They soon made friends as they chatted and drank together, however.. on her next encounter with Ren, to her surprise he had been slain and made Undead. Under the control of some strange Necromancer, his blood was laced with Silver, she believed the Necromancer had some personal agenda against the Vampyres in Morytania, as he often tried to lure Vampyres into taking tithes from Ren. Ren was manipulated and controlled by the Necromancer on occasion, but all in all Ren became a fairly loyal follower to Fiore, and even joined her Multi-racial coven. They fought Vampyres together, along with the other "evil-doers" in Morytania. Soon the three teamed up with Alfred Klios to take on the Mallavian, the''' Varre', and the '''Foryx '''covens. '''Ibraham' joined Fiore's Coven, along with Odin, Dirus, Hrask, Dragovich, Vladir, '''and '''Matthew Cobb. * Dirus was an elf from the west side of the salve, who supported the "Freedom" Fiore and her group wanted in Morytania, at least back then. * Hrask was a Vampyre who seemed to simply wish chaos upon Morytania, and all of Gielinor, so he simply followed through with whom seemed to cause the most. Fiore suspected him to be a Zamorakian. * Vladir was a Vampyre formerly from the Draculea, who joined in order to combat the racism in Morytania. * Dragovich was a strange and enigmatic Vampyre who seemed quite old, but never really shed light on his motivations or reasons for assisting them. * Matthew Cobb was some sort of Necromancer who also detested the racism and slavery in morytania, thus gave his aid. * Ibraham was a cannibal, albeit one who at the time did not agree with Vampyre ways and wanted to make Morytania a "Fair" hunting ground. While they were not the only ones targeting the groups, their actions along with the actions of others is what ultimately led to the groups becoming scarce, and eventually, mostly dead. At least, during that time. Fiore grew closer to Ren and Ibraham gradually, and eventually each asked to be converted into Vampyres. Ren and Ibraham both seemed to act... thrilled, after their turning, laughing maniacally. Ren went on to become infatuated with Hitomi for some reason, and in Fiore's eyes: threw away all of the fellowship and bonds they once had, betraying everything their small group stood for, all in the name of desire and lust. She grew to hate Ren with a passion for a time, and even made attempts on his life in a few cases. Alfred Klios left as well, offering no further support after she had assisted him in his goals, seemingly abandoning their alliance after he had gotten what he wished for. And then, at some point he was turned into a wight, and went about attacking everyone despite whatever affiliation they had with him. Trivia Her original name, "Fiore Skurov" was created by Molten47. It Translates into "Dark Flower". Fiore has never been defeated in Battle. The character was created on 4/11/2010. Side note: If I forgot to mention anyone or their character names, I am sorry! Fiore is an old character. I remember the roleplays, but not always the users! If I mention your character but not their name, send me a message and I'll correct it! Category:Characters